Peanuts
by NerdyWife24
Summary: Received a prompt of Team Arrow dealing with Felicity's peanut allergy problem.


A prompt Felicity +peanuts= bad idea. So since no season was given I decided to choose season 1 after she joins the team.

Felicity stood in the closet staring at her dresses deciding on what to wear for the work. She was tired since her other job with the vigilante was starting to keep her up late, they were already used to it but it was still taking her sometime to get used to. She finally decided on her dark pink dress and black heels and got dressed rather quickly and made it to her red Mini Cooper and headed to QC for another day in the IT department.

The day flew by and she even groaned when she had to go to pervy Mr. Haroldson's office on the accounting floor to 'fix' his computer, which was almost a monthly occurrence with him. He would disconnect his monitor on purpose just so she would have to get on her hands and knees in front of him. She was quick and even ran into Diggle in the elevator, he was bringing Oliver lunch.

"See you tonight," she said as she walked out of the elevator.

"See 'ya, oh Chinese food tonight," he said.

"Sounds good, I'll text you what I like," she smiled waving goodbye.

Back in her office she continued working on her projects by the time she looked up from her computer again it was six o'clock, "Frack" she said out loud texting Diggle something all Chinese places had and made her way to the car. She made it to the abandoned warehouse, which still gave her the creeps walking from her car to the door but inside she walked down the stairs to see Oliver doing something she had never seen anyone do before. He was holding onto a bar above his head and jumping to the bar above it, shirtless.

She quickly looked away blinking her eyes sitting down at her chair and logging into the systems and got into the zone. Diggle came downstairs and she didn't even notice until he placed her food in front of her. She looked at the food and then at him and nodded and continued to type. A few minutes later she began to eat her food, it tasted a little weird but nothing out of the ordinary. She coughed a little, oh crap, peanuts.

She stood up grabbing her purse and headed to the bathroom, the guys were in deep conversation and weren't even paying attention to her. She closed the door behind her and dumped her purse trying to find her epi pen, she began to really cough harder now as it was getting harder for her to breath. Her vision began to tunnel and she could see the dark spots coming. She heard a knock on the door.

"Felicity are you alright?" Oliver asked.

She couldn't respond she finally saw her epi pen which had rolled away under the sink, by the time she had it in her hand she couldn't breathe.

"Felicity? I'm coming in," he said opening the door. When he looked down she was passed out on the floor holding an epi pen, her face was beat red. "JOHN!" he yelled out and knelt down next to her and took the epi pen and stabbed her in the thigh. He placed one hand under her neck and the other under her knees and carried her to the med table where she had saved his life with Dig recently.

"Anaphylaxis? She's allergic to something?"

"Peanuts," Oliver said.

"I didn't know, I didn't tell them anything at the Chinese place, they use peanut oil. Pulse is there, come on Felicity."

"I used her Epi pen, now we wait."

A while later she woke up, throat was still sore but both guys were staring down at her. She blinked a few times and tried to sit up, not a good idea. Oliver helped her steady herself on the edge of the table.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks," she said hoarsely.

"Water?"

"Please," she said to Dig.

"Why didn't you just say something?" Oliver asked.

"I'm sorry I'm just used to being able to take care of myself." She said barely above a whisper.

"Hey, it's my job to make sure you're safe, you're a part of this team and we will always keep you safe. Even if it's from a peanut."

She nodded her head.

From then on they never discussed that night but Oliver always had an Epi pen on him just in case. Even then he loved her.


End file.
